


volta, mamihlapinatapei

by mandobls



Series: one word prompts [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: volta // βόλτα (greek, n.) - a leisurely stroll along the main street or the seashore as the sun is setting, to meet and talk with friends and neighborsmamihlapinatapei (yagán, n.) - the wordless, meaningful look shared by two people who both desire to initiate something, but are both reluctant to do so
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: one word prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682899
Kudos: 17





	volta, mamihlapinatapei

**Author's Note:**

> request: I imagine that Din, his partner, and the baby would settle down on a planet in a village near the seaside after he leaves his bounty hunter life (volta // βόλτα) but combining it with a small scene where Din and reader are both too shy to kiss (mamihlapinatapei - Yagán word from indigenous Yagán/Yaghan people in Chile & Argentina!!). Please don't feel pressure to do it. Just an idea

sand crunches under bare feet as they walk. the child is somewhere near the water, grabbing at fish. the two look on happily.

she speaks. “i really am honored, you know.” the mand- no, _din_ glances at her, question alight in his eyes.

“why?” she smiles serenely, tracing the purples and pinks of dusk through the sky.

“for showing your face to me.” his former partner’s eyes trail back to him.

“it was about time we settled.” they stop walking, now, facing each other. salt fills the air, waves crash, birds call, and the child laughs happily in the background.

“it’s been a long time.” it has. the time seems to fly and crawl by at the same time. almost a decade spent together, capturing bounty, tending to wounds. “too long.” he understands, she can tell. he’s not used to having his expressions out in the open. his eyes linger on her lips too long, expression clear when they flick back to hers.

“too long,” he echoes as she steps closer, a hair’s breadth between their lips. their hearts.

“we can change that,” she breathes, hands shaking as they raise to rest on his face. his hands find their way to her waist, and her eyelids flutter sh-

a wail erupts from the child, and she breaks away, shooting a weighty glance at din before rushing over. he sighs, but they both know what her eyes mean to say.

another time.


End file.
